


What was Once Ours.

by TeamRageQuit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Miscarriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRageQuit/pseuds/TeamRageQuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Michael were thrilled to find out you were going to be parents. Michael especially he couldn't wait to feel your belly when it got big enough and kiss it. But all of that changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found the draft for this in my old RT/AH writing folder. I'm so sorry i wrote this.  
> If you find it interesting I could make it into a series, with a happy ending?

“I’m sorry Mr and Mrs. Jones but it seems that you have unfortunately have had a miss carriage. I’m very sorry for your loss. The doctor announced as he started at the blank ultra sound screen. unable to find a heartbeat. Of course you were heart broken and taking it hard. But there was nothing you could do. To make matters worse, it seemed Michael hadn’t even processed what was going on. He was just staring into space the whole way home, and didn’t speak a word.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You approached Michael as he sat at the kitchen table staring down at wood patterns in the table.“Are you sure you’re okay Michael?” you mumbled. “Yeah, i’m fine. I mean there’s nothing we could have done.” You sigh. “He didn’t even cry or change emotion when we found out..” You thought to yourself.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As time went on you started to feel better about the situation, But Michael still seemed the same. Emotionless. He would act normal at work, and with friends and family. Happy, laughing Michael. Over the next 5 months,

Michael stopped doing rage quits.

He eventually stopped playing video games overall.

He stopped trying to be active in the Lets Plays

He stopped trying overall.

Doing very the minimum he had to do to be a living person.

You and Michael grew apart.

You tried to go out to the movies with him,  
and play games with him. He wanted nothing to do with anything.

Some nights you would hear Michael crying out in the living room, you would try and confront him and comfort him, But he would want nothing to do with it.


	2. Finding the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been six months now, since it had happened. You've learned to accept that everything happens for a reason, But Michael completely giving on his life, was something you were not going to excep.t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually requested to have a more detailed ending!

It had been six months now, since it had happened. You've learned to accept that everything happens for a reason, But Michael completely giving on his life, was something you were not going to accept. It was one of those nights again, where you rolled over on your side and opened your eyes to see an empty space next to you. You quickly gathered yourself and made your way out of bed and into the living room, to see Michael having one of his episodes. Sometimes he'd be crying, and sometimes he'd be just staring blankly into space. This time he was just staring. "Michael we need to talk" You said quietly, trying not to suddenly disturb him in his thoughts. "(Y/N) its 2:17 in the morning go back to bed, i cant sleep anyways." before he even finished his sentence you were there right next to him on the couch, grabbing his hand. "Michael.. I miss you." Michael squeezed your hands and looked at you as if you had fucking 7 heads. "I'm right here (Y/N)". At this point you were staring to choke up, at realizing how much you really did miss him. "No, i fucking miss you. The old you. The real you Michael. I know losing the baby was hard, you don't think it fucking destroyed me? Sure it did, but.. There was nothing that we could do." You could barely, get the second word out without choking on your own words and bursting with tears. "You don't get it (Y/N) that was our baby. Our fucking baby. It never got to meet us, it never had the chance for us to fucking love it." And at this point Michael was as crying like the big Rage-a-Muffin he was. "Great , great i sound like some crying fucking sap now." You chuckled a little. "I believe those are called feelings my dear" You remarked. "Over time, we'll get better, i'm not saying we'll ever get over losing a fucking child. But we'll expect it. Because you damn well know that we would have loved the shit out of that baby; And of course it'll never be forgotten." Michael took a deep breath and nodded his head. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
